Inflight entertainment (IFE) systems have evolved significantly over the last 25 years. Prior to 1978, IFE systems consisted of audio-only systems. In 1978, Bell and Howell (Avicom Division) introduced a group viewing video system based on VHS tapes. In 1988, Airvision introduced the first inseat video system allowing passengers to choose between several channels of broadcast video. In 1997, Swissair installed the first interactive video on demand (VOD) system. Currently, several IFE systems provide VOD with full digital video disc-like controls.
The commercial viability of an IFE system generally depends on its line replaceable units (LRUs). The term “LRU” is a term of art generally describing a complex component (e.g. “black box”) on an airplane that is designed to be replaced quickly on the flight line or airport ramp area. LRUs can be beneficial because they are generally self-contained units that can be rapidly swapped-out in the event that maintenance is required thus allowing the airplane to continue to operate with little down time. Before being installed on an airplane, an LRU design should be approved by the Federal Aviation Administration by means defined in Title 14 of the Code of Federal Regulations. An IFE system's installation costs, operating costs, maintenance costs and passenger comfort depend greatly on the size, form factor, number and weight of its LRUs, as well as the number of distinct LRUs deployed in a single aircraft and across an airline's entire fleet of aircraft.